A New Life
by DarkAAlex
Summary: Lexi tries to find herself, who she was, where she came from, what she did, but she might not like the turn of events. Sequel to "Life's Not Always Sweet".
1. Prologue

-December 15, 2005-

"What are you thinking Donny? Bringing her here." Raph said.

"She's hurt Raph. I wasn't going to leave her out there to die."

"Did you miss the purple dragon tattoo that's wrapped around her arm? Or the Foot symbol on her shoulder? She's one of them Donny."

"You don't know that."

"You know what, fine. But I won't be a part of this." Raph said walking upstairs.

-1 week: December 22, 2005-

"W-What?"

"You're awake. How do you feel?" Donny asked.

"Cold."

"Yeah, laying down in the ice does that to you." He said grabbing another blanket, "What's your name?"

"My name? Um… Alexis."

"Do you remember what happen?"

"No."

"You want to know why Don, because she's one of them!" Raph yelled.

"One of who?" She asked.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"That's enough Raph." Don defended.

-July 4th, 2009-

Lexi (Alexis) stood on a random building in Chinatown and watched as the fireworks hit the skies.

"There you are. You okay?" Don asked standing behind her.

"It's been 4 years Don, Ashley's been here for like 2, how is she more trust worthy than me? What more do I have to do?"

"Lexi-"

"What? Is it because I don't know who I am? Where I came from? Or is it because I seem to be the bad guy?"

"Don't worry about what Raph thinks. I trust you. Leo trusts you, even Mickey trusts you. Besides it isn't easy to change Raph's mind."

"Then why do I feel like I need his approval to stay?" Lexi said walking away.


	2. Chapter 1

After everything that happened with Ash we've been on edge lately. We haven't seen her in over a year. Raph refuses to relax until he finds her, Don will barely let me out of his sight, Leo and Mickey… well, they're just more alert than usual. I don't know if you would count this as good or bad but Venus showed up. I guess this would make more sense to you if I explained.

It all started about 4 years ago when Don found be and took me in, I was fully recovered, there was still some snow on the ground but not as much when he found me. One day I got bored so I decided to walk around in the forest nearby. Venus didn't like that too much so she came after me…

"_Where do you think you're going?" Venus asked jumping from a tree right in front of me._

"_What do you think, I'm walking."_

"_I won't allow you to go any further."_

"_And why not?"_

"_I don't care what you say, but you're one of them."_

"_Which one, Purple Dragon? The Foot? Go ahead, take your pick."_

_The answer I got, not the one I was looking for, was a punch in the face. Needless to say, we broke into a fight, with moves I didn't even know I had at the time. I didn't win the fight, neither did Venus, Don showed up before any real damage can be done._

"_What is your problem?" Don asked Venus as soon as he had us separated._

"_She can't be trusted Don! I'm just doing everyone else a favor and ending this pathetic excuse for a life."_

"_Why can't anybody just give her a chance? Is it really so hard?"_

"_Why do you think we aren't giving her a chance Don? I don't know why you gave in so easily but I hope it kills you." She said walking away, "I'll be back when she is dead."_

So, back to Venus showing up at the lair, obviously I'm not dead (not unless she came to do it herself), there's only one other reason why she could come back.

"I heard about Ash, so I came to help. She said.

"Like we can't handle it ourselves." I said loud enough that she could hear me.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." She glared.

"I'm surprised you're back." I said.

"We'd gladly accept the help Venus." Leo stepped in.

"I'm going to make the rounds around the city. Anyone won't to join? Wouldn't want to make your guest uncomfortable." I said getting up from the table closing my journal.

"I'll go with, anything to get out of here for a while." Raph said, "We can spar along the way too."

"Sounds good to me."

"Since when did Raph and the impostor become buddy-buddy?" Venus asked as we walked out.

-2 ½ hours later-

"We should probably head back before Venus thinks I'm dead and you're on the run." Raph teased.

"Yeah, probably a good idea, I need to get back and help Don anyway."

"Al, it's me, not Venus. You don't need to make excuses to me."

"I was serious." I said.

-Later that Night-

"**What are the lessons you learned today?"**

"**To never go easy on the enemy, to never underestimate them, and to never quit."**

"**And?"**

"**Never to trust anyone you don't know."**

"**Very good. Go home and rest, I'll see you same time tomorrow."**

"**Yes Sensei. Uh Sensei?"**

"**What is it child?"**

"**Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow Sensei." I said giving a bow.**

"**You didn't ask? How do you expect to live your life if you can't asked a single question without backing down!" The man yelled smacking me across my face multiple times.**

"**Stop it! That is your child!" A women yelled.**

"**She may be your child but she's no child of mine." He said lashing out his anger on her.**

"**Alexis… What'd you do?"**

"**We're safe now Momma. He can't hurt us anymore."**

"**You just killed your father."**

"**I'm not his child, besides he had to be punished for his crime."**

**-About a Year Later-**

"**Alexis, show the rest of your class the ****proper**** way to attack from above."**

"**Hai Sensei."**

When I woke up I found myself on the floor of my room. Trying to wrap my head around what just happened.

-Following Morning-

"Hey Al," Raph called as I walked into the kitchen, "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I was going to go out to get some time alone. Why?"

"I need a sparing partner." He said.

"What's wrong with Leo?"

"You're more challenging." He replied.

"How about first thing tomorrow, Don and I usually spar in the afternoon anyway."

"Ok, sounds good. Now I need to find Mickey." Raph said running off.

"Do you think you can keep up with both of us? That's a lot of sparing in one day every week." Don said from walking behind me.

"Something tells me it won't be as hard as it thinks."

"_Very good Alexis, now let's see that kick split." Sensei said._

"_Can I break for a minute? I've been training since sunrise and it's almost 2 in the afternoon, I haven't even had lunch." I said gasping for air._

"_You told me that you wanted to be the best. You're tired of being pushed around, no?"_

"_Hai Sensei."_

"_Then no breaks, no food, only training. You have to learn to live through it. You're already at stage 3 Alexis, don't quit now."_

"_Hai Sensei."_

"_We have 3 more hours, let's make the most of it."_

"Lexi? Did you hear me?" Don asked.

"What?"

"You do know why Raph is doing this, right?"

"Why?"

"Ever since Ash went AWOL you've basically been his rebound friend."

"As long as he doesn't ask me to be his girlfriend, I think I'll be okay."

"Whatever you say Lexi, I'll see you after your meditation." Don whispered.

"I'll meet you in your lab in a few hours." I replied


	3. Chapter 2

"_You asked for me Sensei?"_

"_I need Rogers to disappear. He's asking to many questions."_

"_When?"_

"_Before Sunrise tomorrow, do it quietly and throw the body in the bay. Also clean after yourself."_

"_Hai Sensei."_

_-Another time-_

"_Alexis, a word." He said as the class was dismissed._

"_Sensei?"_

"_Here's a list of names, I need them gone." He handed me the piece of paper._

"_My mom?"_

"_She's betrayed us. Will this be a problem?"_

"_No, not at all."_

"_Good, the rest of the names will either be in the Foot or Purple Dragon Clan. Don't disappoint me."_

"_When have I ever?"_

_-Several Days Later-_

"_What do you think Leo?" Raph asked._

"_It's her, what'd you find Don?" Leo asked._

"_Honestly, not that much but what I did find was that the 3 men she murdered where brothers. There's a younger brother, George, an even younger brother, James, and a sister-in-law, Rachael."_

"_Let's find them, before it's too late." Leo said._

"_George is dead. James and Rachael haven't been seen in years." Don added._

_I looked at the list in my hand and saw that Rachael was on it but James was not…_

"_We'll have to put a stop to this Dark Angel before she kills anyone else." Leo said._

"_I love the name, I mean, I am Dark and everything but I'm really no Angel." I said hiding my face in the shadows._

"_Why don't you come out and face us like the true criminal you are." Leo said._

"_You must be the leader, I mean, you're always barking orders. Trust me, this isn't the first time I've seen you. The rest of your lives must be terrible." _

"_Like you're even given orders." Raph called out._

"_Right, because my 'random' killings are so random." _

"_You could have read their mail, found their relatives."_

"_Well, I'm sure when you find Rachael you'll be convinced that this isn't some random killing spree. I'm just doing my job." I said walking away, "Have fun trying to stop me."_

My meditation was interrupted by the ringing of my shell cell. I picked it up- "Hello?"

'You busy? It's Raph.'

"Not if you count meditation busy."

'Oh… Sorry… Um, you're needed back at the lair… Actually.'

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

-About 20 minutes later-

"What are you doing back so early?" Don asked sitting at the table.

"Raph called me, said I was needed."

"I know nothing about this." He said.

"Great… Where is he?" I asked.

"I'm right here." He said from behind with Leo and Mickey as well.

"What is going on?"

"Take a seat and I'll explain." He said walking to the table.

"This better be worth my time." I said under my breath, "Look, if we're going to talk about Ash and you know her longer than the 2 years, in which case, we already know, let's not."

"Al, please." Raph said pointing to the chair.

I gave a sigh and took a seat, folding my arms.

"I know where Ash is hiding. I've actually know for a while."

"Define 'a while'." Leo said.

"Less than 6 months." He replied.

Leo would start to say something but then he'd stop himself, Mickey just had to walk away, Don wouldn't look at him and I, well, if looks could kill he'd be dead right know.

"She's a better person know. I helped her-"

"No. It won't matter what you do Raph, she's not coming back. She played us all." I said.

Now I got the death glares, but Raph just looked sad. He thought we would be happy to bring her back in but that's not going to happen.

I stood up, "Listen, it doesn't matter how hard you try to help her. It won't save her. She's the villain now Raph, let her go." I walked out of the lair, to the surface, than I found myself on a roof in Chinatown. How I got here I don't remember but that's not what scared me the most. It was the fact that I was staring at Ash who was standing on the other building on the other side of the street.

I blinked… Then she was standing in front of me.

"Hello Lexi."

"Ash."

"So, I can't be saved uh? I'm the villain now, right?" She started to walk around me, "Raph needs to let me go? I played you all?" She stop and got close to my face, "I guess I can't fool you, after you know who I really and that is. Before you were just like everybody else."

"What do you what?"

"So, memory's finally coming to you." She said changing the subject, "Looks like we have something in common. We. Are. Villains."

"No."

"You murdered your mother, Uncles, people you didn't know, because it all started when you killed your fake father."

"I'm not that person anymore."

"If I can't be saved, you can't be saved! If you can play both parts, why not I?"

"Because you were the hero first! Just like I was the villain first. There's not going back for either of us."

"You're smarter than I give you credit for." She said as she started to walk away, "Tell the gang I said Hi." Then she disappeared.

-Back at the Lair-

"You just talked to her?" Leo asked with Don stood next to him.

"Yes, we did." I replied.

"What I told Raph before I left the Lair. Word for word."

"How would she know that?" Don asked, "Raph hasn't left the lair."

"He could have called her."

"We were watching him, he didn't pick up a phone." Leo commented.

"What if she can control a person? She spent so much time with Raph when she was here." Don said.

"That could take a lot of power… Which she may or may not have." I said puzzled by how I knew that.

"You okay Lexi?" Don asked.

"Yeah, fine, I'll be in my room meditating if anyone needs me, but please, don't."

"_Good job Alexis, you've done me proud. Now go, rest we'll talk more in the morning."_

"_Hai Sensei…" I said slowly._

"_What's bothering you child?" He asked sensing something was bothering me._

"_I've been following these walking, talking turtles the last few days. They've connected the people that I've killed to be related to one another."_

"_And."_

"_There was another name, who wasn't on the list."_

"_You want to know why he wasn't?"_

"_I've never asked you why, I always did it without question but if I may 2?"_

"_No more."_

"_Are you James? And why did I just kill your family?"_

"_I am, and they were going to turn on me and the clan I worked so hard to build, You are the only person I can trust with this child."_

"_I won't speak a word or it, Sensei." I said bowing respectfully._

_-Next Morning-_

"_I only did as I was told!" I yelled being forced down to the ground._

"_Does it really matter? Let me introduce myself before you die today, name's Ashley, next in line to be leader of this clan, unlike you."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Whatever my father promised you it'll never happen. So, I'll see you in the afterlife Sis."_

I opened my eyes and stared at the wall for a while, then I looked down at the floor, I was levitating.

-Later that Night-

I asked Leo and Don to join me in the dojo, so that I could explain to them what I've gained these last few days. When I was done, it was quite for a while until Don said something.

"So, you think Rose is the reason you couldn't regain your memory?"

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Can you stop her?" Leo asked.

"I can try but I might have better luck if I found my Clan and that might put more pieces of the puzzle together."

"That might not be a good idea. I mean, what if you AWOL like Ash? How are we supposed to stop both of you?" Don asked.

"I would kill myself before turning into my sister." I said as Venus stumbled into the dojo, "You're kidding, right?"

"Despite the fact that I still don't trust you, I want in." She said.

"Not going to happen."

"You need me."

"No I really don't."

"Alex-"

"If you really want to help, don't let Raph out of your sight."

"I can do mor-"

"That's all I have for you."


	4. Chapter 3

_So, you remember how Stockman gave Don a way to reverse the effects of the blue vials Ash had? It's bogus, it nearly destroyed Don's lab. Now we're at ground zero…_

"Shredder." Leo whispered.

"What about him?" I asked looking up from my journal.

"While I was out I overheard some Foot Ninja's talking about Shredder and a secret meeting. He could be meeting with Ash."

"When?"

"3 hours."

"I can get in there, see what's going on, and get out before they even know I was there." I said.

"I won't-"

"You will. Unless you have another way that doesn't involve getting caught?" I asked standing form the table.

He simply shook his head.

"Then I'm going, alone."

I left immediately without telling anyone. When I got to the tower I showed them my tattoo and made it in without anyone noticing. I climbed into an air vent and made my way to Shredders room. When I got there I hung out on the rafters until it was time. I was on my stomach reading a book for the most part.

"You really didn't think I'd let you do this alone, did you?" A voice whispered in my ear.

"If you don't get off me I swear I'll let Shredder know you're here."

"What were you thinking Lexi? Doing this alone, you could get yourself killed."

"Don, get off."

Before he could, the doors flew open and in walked the Shredder and a hooded figure following behind him.

"Why would I help you? You never helped me when I needed it." Shredder argued.

"It wasn't my decision to make." The hooded figure said.

"_He wants her to help him track down these creatures." The man said._

"_I will not watch my daughter become a murder," The woman said, "Tell him the answer is no."_

"_Rachael please, this is a great opportunity for her."_

"_No James, we've read the prophecy, she will be the one to save us all, but we won't watch her go down the wrong path."_

"You should have claimed your daughter while you had a chance, Old Man. Ashley, why don't you come and say your last goodbyes." Shredder said as she walked into the room.

"What have they done to you child?" The man said, taking of his hood.

"They gave me what I was refused by you, even though I got rid of her to get it."

"After what you did, you deserved nothing."

"I'll see you in the afterlife, Dad." She said raising her hand.

I pushed Don off and dropped in between them. Shock was writing all over the Old Man's face, Ash gave an evil grin as well did Shredder.

"Ah, you tell the truth. She _is_ alive." Shredder said.

"How?" Gasped the Old Man.

"I was wondering if you'd show up. Now you can meet your father before he gives his final breath." Ash said.

"Not on my watch."

"What makes you think that you can stop me?" She asked.

"I never said that I could. I'm really just stalling so Don could get the Old Man out of here." I said stopping to the side to reveal that no one stood behind me, "I'd love to stay and chat but I really gotta run." I threw some smoke pellets and disappeared.

-The Sewer-

"How dare you leave her with such an evil man! She'll be killed!" The Old Man yelled throughout the sewers.

"Sir, she'll be okay just stop yelling." Don stressed.

"If I wasn't following behind you two would be dead." I said tossing two Foot Ninja's into the sewage.

"Thanks for that." Don said sheepishly.

"You're alive, how is that possible?"

"Smoke pellets." I said taking the lead.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"We should head topside, the place will be flooded before we even reach the lair." I said ignoring the Old Man.

-The Lair-

"After all this time, you-"

"Spare me, please." I interrupted as Don and Leo glared at me, "Where did I come from?"

"Fünf-Strene Drache. German for the 5 Star Dragon. We were an invisible clan, until you sister decided to throw you out. Another story for another time."

"Actually-"

"Continue." Leo said.

"Yes, you see this tattoo," He said grabbing my arm and unwrapping the bandage to reveal the dragon head surround by 5 stars with a scar lying across it, "The dragon head symbolizes the clan as a whole. The stars are where you rank within the clan, 5 is the highest but many don't make it past 3."

"Ranks?" I asked.

"You have to go through a stage in order to earn these stars. Stage 1: Defending yourself. Stage 2: Fighting and out smarting the enemy. Stage 3: Torture, making sure that you won't give us away. Stage 4: Strategic Planning. Stage 5: How to kill without being spotted and leaving no evidence behind."

"The Prophecy. What is it?" I asked removing my arm from his grasped and wrapping it back up.

"It tells of the clan going through a difficult time, no one will come to help us not even the ones we have helped. Then it says that a child will be born, a girl, who will pass ever test given to her."

"And you believe it to be me? I barely know who I am… Was. Why would I go back to the place that I have nightmares about?"

"If you don't, Ashley will. I'm dying Alexis. If you don't take my place, we're all doomed."

"I'm not the girl you're looking for." I said standing up, "I wish you the best of luck."

"You have to stop your sister!"

"How do I stop someone with power like that!?"

"What are you talking about? Your power is 10x's greater than hers."

"What power?"

"You really don't remember who you are." He said in shock.

"You're just now realizing this? I wish you the best of luck on your… War." I turned around to walk out the door.

"You don't remember because you choosing not to. You choose not to remember the pain you went through because of the family you have now. You have completely shut off all your emotion-"

"Oh now I'm a vampire. Lovely, that explains why I don't sleep."

"No, you were a hard working student who did her best at everything."

"I'm going out." I said walking out the door.

"Where is she going?"

"To meditate, clear her head." Don replied.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~  
****Sorry of the long wait! I'm trying to get into a good school schedule and I have a job now so it limits my time at home to actually write but I'll do my best to update at least once or twice a month!**


End file.
